


Inevitable Pull

by shyfoxes



Category: Free!
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyfoxes/pseuds/shyfoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t know how to swim, okay? I never learned,” Sousuke said, suddenly getting grumpy.</p><p>Rin grinned, knocking his shoulder against Sousuke’s arm as he looked up at him. “Well, today’s your lucky day, because I’m going to teach you.”</p><p>Or the AU where Sousuke never learned to swim and years later Rin’s breaking out the water floaties to teach him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable Pull

When Rin met Sousuke Yamazaki again, it was the moment they were both reaching for an ice cream bar in a shaky old freezer in a little old shop in Sano on a hot Saturday. Even the little old lady that used to sit and fan herself during the heat of the summer was still there smiling secretly, though Rin hadn’t noticed. Both of their hands had dove down to grab it, with Sousuke’s nearly taking up the entirety of the bar itself in his grip. Rin scowled, turning swiftly to tell off whoever it was that he’d seen it first when the words died on his tongue. It’d been a while, maybe five or six years, but he’d recognize Sousuke anywhere. Apparently the same could be said for Sousuke, if the large grin breaking out on his face was anything to go by.

“Rin,” Sousuke started off slowly. He grinned wider when he spoke again, eyes crinkling, “Rin.”

“Sousuke,” Rin said, nodding, unable to fight off his own smile.

Rin tugged at the ice cream bar again, which neither had let go of. They both glanced at it, and then glanced back at each other. A familiar glint flashed in Sousuke’s eyes and Rin felt adrenaline pumping through him as a wave of memories flooded his head.

“We might have to settle this like old times,” Sousuke said, trying to sound cool and stoic.

Rin snorted. He rolled his shoulder though, sending Sousuke a vicious smile. “Be prepared to lose then,” He said.

They let go of the bar, flew into a stance and tucked their arms behind their back. Even now, he hadn’t forgotten, his whole body lighting up as he stared at Sousuke across from him, trying to psych each other out but failing miserably.

“Ready?!”

“Rock, Paper, Scissors - !”

-

Rin won, of course. Sousuke had always been bad at this. Rin couldn’t understand why (not that he was complaining mind you), if winning was basically a fifty-fifty chance at any rate. They sat down on a stoop nearby like old times, though the space between them was considerably less now. Sousuke had grown in the time he’d been away from Sano. He’d become huge, all wide shoulders and big hands and towering height. Rin had always prided himself on filling out rather well, a puberty hard won, but looking at Sousuke made him huff in exasperation.

“What the hell have your parents been feeding you, huh?” Rin said, biting around his ice cream bar.

Sousuke looked at him, soda pop icee hovering just before his mouth. He seemed to catch on, making an unnecessary show of flexing an arm as Rin rolled his eyes. Rin tapped his shin with the tip of his shoe.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Rin,” Sousuke said, feigning amicability. “Are you trying to say I’ve changed since you last saw me?”

“No,” Rin said, pretending to be offended. “You’re still the shitty kid I used to live next door to. You probably still wet the bed and get lost in convenience stores.”

“I don’t wet the bed anymore, thanks,” Sousuke grumbled.

Rin bursted into laughter, head thrown back as he leaned against the upper steps on his elbows; his whole body shook. Sousuke chuckled lightly before he descended into loud laughter, too, falling back against the steps, arms pressed up against Rin’s. When they finally quieted down again, Sousuke turned to look at Rin from where they remaining laying.

“It’s good to see you again,” Sousuke said. “I, uh…”

Rin grinned before pressing his palm over Sousuke’s eyes so he couldn’t see the blush that was working its way over his cheeks as he snickered a little.

“Yeah, I missed you, too, Sousuke,” Rin said.

Sousuke jabbed him in the side with a large finger. He huffed, “Would it have killed you to write, though?”

Guilt settled in Rin’s stomach and made Rin’s tongue heavy as he took his hand away from Sousuke’s face, ready to try and defend himself, to apologize. He stopped, though, when he saw the fond look on Sousuke’s face, soft blue eyes crinkled in a kind, affectionate smile that Rin would only get to see. Sousuke grabbed his nose between his middle and forefinger.

“Welcome home, Rin,” Sousuke said. He released Rin’s nose.

“Yeah,” Rin said, flicking him on his forehead. “I’m home.”

-

Rin spent the entire day glued to Sousuke’s side, talking about a million things and also standing comfortably in the silences that came in between. They walked around Sano close enough that they bumped against each other often but made no move to separate. Just as before, when he was planning on turning anywhere, Rin would grab the hem of Sousuke shirt and tug him along, and Sousuke would merely adjust without question. Rin glanced up at Sousuke, letting everything they’d talked about sink in.

Sousuke still played soccer. A recent leg injury had made that hard, though.  He was fine now, but had made no mention of continuing it in University. Sousuke told him about going to the same high school as Kisumi, playing basketball every now and then with a neighborhood association, getting duped into babysitting, and doing handyman work over the summers sometimes.

He’d kept busy while Rin was away, stayed the same in ways that made Rin fit right back with him, but had changed in ways too that Rin didn’t know. He still remembered the handshake, but he got tense sometimes when he mentioned Iwatobi. He still had the directional sense of a plank of wood, too. He’d always been rather quiet as a kid, a fact that always changed when he was around Rin. Now, Sousuke was straight-faced and calm, and still his same quiet self, though bratty and stubborn underneath just like he’d always been (or so Rin said).

“You should come see our swim practices at Samezuka one day,” Rin said, in passing. “I’m captain now. As my friend you get special privileges.”

Sousuke snorted and gulped down his cola. He elbowed Rin in the side just to hear him squawk as he laughed into his can.

“How do I know you aren’t just talking big, huh? It’d suck to go all the way over there for nothing special,” Sousuke joked.

Rin rolled his eyes; not as if Sousuke had told him earlier in the day about how proud he was of Rin for all of his accomplishments and admitting to keeping tabs on Rin’s progress in the papers. That had earned him enough embarrassment to last the week the way Rin had dug straight into him until the tips of Sousuke’s ears burned red.

“Sano SC is still in the same place?” Rin brought up. “Tomorrow I’ll just have to show you, won’t I?”

“Tomorrow?” Sousuke repeated, blinking.

Rin paused, searching Sousuke’s genuinely confused face before he began again. He knocked knees with Sousuke.

“Yeah, tomorrow. What, do you have plans or something? I haven’t visited home in a long time, so I figured I’d stay for the next two weeks.”

“No, no, no plans,” Sousuke said. “I’m just surprised. I thought you were only here in Sano for today. You surprised me is all.”

“Surprised how?” Rin muttered.

Sousuke shrugged before putting his hands into his pockets. “You haven’t been home in years. So I thought maybe you’re just here for the day to catch up with your mom and sister before you head back or whatever. You’ve got a dream to achieve after all, right?”

An uneasy feeling rose in Rin’s chest, sticky and unpleasant as they stood together quietly.  Even after all these years, Sousuke was still here in Sano believing Rin could tackle anything, charging head first like they’d always done as children, still charging head on towards his dream.

“I do, I still am,” Rin said. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t come back and look out for the little people that made it possible, am I right?”

Sousuke’s sudden, uncontrolled laugh made Rin’s shoulders feel lighter. Sousuke looked at Rin from the corner of his eyes, the same droopy, lidded way of his that made Rin fidgety but content. Rin didn’t dwell on the regretful feelings that were welling up, only raised his fist and holding it out to Sousuke. They had a lot of time to make up for, Rin decided. Sousuke bumped him, knuckles softly brushing against his as he grinned. The relief was that Sousuke was all too willing to catch up with him, too.

“So tomorrow?” Sousuke piped.

“Bright and early, I’m waking your ass up so you can see how amazing I’ve become,” Rin said.

“Naturally,” Sousuke remarked, dryly.

“Naturally,” Rin shot back. He dug his knee into the back of Sousuke’s leg taking pleasure in how ruffled it could still make Sousuke.

Sousuke cleared his throat, “Uh, how early are we talking?”

Rin only grinned.

-

“I hate you. Go back to Iwatobi or Samezuka or Australia or wherever,” Sousuke groused. “I can’t believe you got me up this early.”

Rin scoffed and manhandled Sousuke down the sidewalk in a quick succession of steps. Rin hadn’t actually slept the whole night through; too excited about showing Sousuke how much he’d grown. He’d texted Sousuke five times the moment he’d woken up before calling twice and cowing Sousuke out of bed. He still remembered where he kept the spare key (up in a little slot in the gutter) and quietly let himself in. He let his feet naturally take him to Sousuke’s room before pulling his large ass friend off the floor where he had simply probably rolled onto when Rin had nagged him to get up and fallen back asleep, and throwing Sousuke his grandpa clothes and his swimsuit at him as he told him to get dressed.

“And you call yourself an athlete,” Rin accused. “While I’m here I’m going to make you run with me every morning.”

“ _Every_  morning?” Sousuke repeated dully.

“I don’t even know how you can maintain a body like yours sleeping around in weird places all the time,” Rin said, clucking his tongue.

“I maintain my body just fine, thank you very much. Also, I don’t sleep in weird places, I’m just good at making myself comfortable,” Sousuke said.  He murmured the second part. “You make it sound like I’m doing inappropriate things.”

Rin hooked his arm around Sousuke’s as they stopped in front of the Sano SC. The paint was fading a bit, though Sousuke had said in passing that they’d gotten a paintjob a few years back, and the same sea creature stone path plates meant for the kids still led to the entrance, albeit worn and cracked here and there. Rin pulled out a key from his back pocket and waved it at Sousuke.

“Asked mom for a few numbers and made a few calls,” Rin explained. “They’re closed today since is Sunday, but they let me borrow a spare key so long as I promise to come and show off for the kiddies tomorrow. Can you believe it?”

“Of course I do,” Sousuke muttered. “You probably steal candy from children by batting your eyelashes.”

“I do not!” Rin said, indignant.

Rin fit the key in the slot and unlocked the door before shoving Sousuke inside. He locked the doors behind him and then pressed the tips of his fingers to Sousuke’s back to push him in the direction of the pool. When they slipped into the pool area, Rin flicked on the lights, nodding contently as the lights shuttered on one after the other overhead and illuminated the pool.  Sousuke sat down on a starting block, hunched over as he rested his wrists on his knees.

“Well,” Sousuke prompted. “I’m waiting to be blown away.”

“Oh you will be,” Rin muttered.

He unbuckled his belt, letting his pants drop and kicking them away to reveal his jammers underneath. He caught a glimpse of Sousuke’s eyes traveling down the length of his legs, having paused for a moment at his hips before tracing the arch of the red on black of his swimsuit. Rin grabbed the hem of his shirt and tossed it over head before falling into a stretch, working his shoulders this way and that, and maybe flexing a little too much to reveal his back muscles. Sousuke whistled from his side.

“Certainly have changed, haven’t we?” Sousuke joked. “You’re no longer shy about getting undressed in front of people. Or did being around Nanase make you an exhibitionist?”

“Shut  _up!_ I’ll have you know, no one’s as freaky as Haru with that whole water-stripping thing. Don’t compare us so casually,” Rin said.

“Sorry, sorry. So have you beat him yet? In what, Free-style?”

“Not yet,” Rin huffed. “But I will! You’ll see. I’ll make sure of it.”

“I know you will. I believe in you,” Sousuke said, firm but thoughtful. “You’ll have to show me any videos of you have of him swimming, though. You said someone filmed your last practice match against each other yeah? I wouldn’t mind seeing it.”

Rin smiled mid-stretch, relieved in ways he wasn’t sure why but at peace with the way Sousuke seemed so earnest about what he’d been up to and who he’d been spending time with. Rin hopped up on the starting block on Sousuke’s left. He slipped on his swim cap and put on his goggles. He drew the strap back before letting it snap loudly, reveling in the slight wince it caused for Sousuke. Even with the pounding of his heart he heard him mutter,  _“Some things never change”_  and crouched down.

“On your mark,” Sousuke began. “Get set. Go!”

Rin took off, poised like an arrow and diving into the water. Just before submerging he heard Sousuke gasp, and his excitement flooded through his whole body faster than ocean waves. He cut through the water, head tilting to the side to breathe as he made a beeline to the other end.  The water parted perfectly for him in a way that would have made Haru’s “understanding of the water” proud. He felt charged at every angle. He flipped, pressing against the concrete and kicked off with everything he had. He was vaguely aware that Sousuke was standing now, could hear him cheering Rin on in that low, deep of his that Rin would have to get accustomed to, until he was touching the other end and pulling off his swim cap and goggles.

Rin wiped at his eyes, tucking a wet strand of hair behind his ears as he looked up at Sousuke, smugness already flooding through him. Rin had to pause. Sousuke’s face was so open, blue eyes shining as he regarded Rin with an unbidden smile that nearly forced his eyes to close. He held out a hand towards Rin and Rin took it without a second thought.

“God, Rin, you were really good – no, you were amazing. That was free-style right? I heard you’d become really good but, seeing is much better than hearing,” Sousuke said, almost reminiscent of his childhood self, overwhelmed to the point of unhinged words. “You’ve grown. You’ll be standing on that world stage one day, I know it.”

Rin blushed despite himself, more than keenly aware of how Sousuke hadn’t let go of his hand, and how Rin himself felt no need to do so either. Sousuke’s thumb brushed across the back of Rin’s hand. Rin’s eyes flew to look up at Sousuke’s which were lidded with affection.  Almost reluctantly, their hands disconnected.

“I hope I’ll get to see you race like that at the Olympics,” Sousuke said, off-handed.

“Of course you will, stupid,” Rin insisted. “Next to mom and Gou, your ass is the first person I’d mail tickets to to come see.”

“I’d come,” Sousuke said, firmly.

“Good,” Rin finished lamely. “Well, we have the entire pool to ourselves for the day, so come on get in! I’ll even go easy on you in a race.”

Sousuke shifted back from him, a hand unconsciously coming to hook at the base of his neck as he looked away from Rin. The tips of his ears were burning. Rin narrowed his eyes as he approached Sousuke, circling him as he looked over Sousuke critically, if only to force an answer out of him. He poked at him, grabbing the skin over his hips and pinching as he “inspected” him.

“What? Is it  _you_  that’s finally grown too embarrassed to strip in front of other people, Sousuke?” Rin teased. “You hiding a really shitty drunk tattoo under there? Maybe you have like a third nipple I don’t know about all this time?”

“No. Why are those even your first thoughts?” Sousuke asked, indignant.

“So why won’t you get in the pool, huh? You’re tall enough to stand at like every part of this thing, you damn tree,” Rin pressed.

“I don’t know how to swim, okay? I never learned,” Sousuke said, suddenly getting grumpy.

Well that certainly made Rin pause. Sousuke was the one to teach Gou how to ride a bike while he was away, he didn’t think neither of them had learned to swim all this time. He dug a knee into the back of Sousuke’s, making him slump down with a grunt. Rin grinned, knocking his shoulder against Sousuke’s arm as he looked up at him.

“Well, today’s your lucky day, because I’m going to teach you,” Rin said.

Sousuke scoffed, “No thanks. Who knows what a romantic swimming maniac like you would do to me? I’m out of my element there. You might eat me.”

Sousuke was pulling his shirt off anyway, having already kicked away his shoes next to Rin’s. Rin forced his eyes to stay on Sousuke’s face.

“Hey, I’m a good teacher! I’ll have you know that a ton of my underclassmen have benefitted from my tutelage. I’m going to make a swimmer out of you yet. I mean, I even taught you how to tie your shoes in Kindergarten,” Rin said.

“No you didn’t,” Sousuke grumbled. “Wait, did you?”

“I did, thank you. Now get in the pool, Yamazaki!” Rin barked, slapping the skin of Sousuke’s lower back.  “I have to go get a few things, but you better be in the water when I get back, so help me.”

“Yes _, Captain_ ,” Sousuke joked, narrowly missing another slap.

When Rin returned, it was with an arm full of water wings, a kickboard and an inner tube. Sousuke squinted at him from his place at closest end of the pool, pressed up against the edge. He tossed the inner tube towards Sousuke, dropped the kickboard near the edge. He dug into the pockets of his pants for a moment before coming back to bend down and deposit some other things on top of the kickboard.  With the water wings in hand, Rin dropped down next to Sousuke.

“Rin, those aren’t going to fit me. Beside they’re ridiculous. No one above the age of like 4 even wears these,” Sousuke said.

“Well, good thing the only ones who are going to know are me and you,” Rin said, grinning wickedly. “Now give me your arm.”

“ _Rin_  - !” Sousuke hissed. He didn’t put up much a fight when Rin grabbed his arm, though.

It was a tight fit, too tight, considering how much damn bulk Sousuke had to go and put on. Who had even told him to get such ridiculously big arms? Rin huffed; bending to blow up the water wings, ignoring Sousuke’s pained grunting at how it was becoming too tight. He made Sousuke slip on the inner tube and then stepped back, thumb and forefinger framing his face. He reached behind him for his phone, took a quick picture then slid the phone across the floor before Sousuke could take it from him, laughing hysterically the whole time. The inner tube only served to push Sousuke back every time he tried to get close, and the water wings made his biceps feel trapped. Sousuke groaned, splashing Rin’s back with water.

“I knew you were evil! Rin!” Sousuke complained. “Help me get these off at least, you jerk.”

Rin wiped a tear from his eye, as he turned to face Sousuke again. He opened up the air plug and pressed down at it to release the air. Rin’s shoulder shook with silent laughter.

“Oh my god, Sousuke, you should have seen the face you were making,” Rin snickered. “I’m keeping it forever.”

“Oh come on,” Rin added, “Don’t be like that. I promise I’ll teach you how to swim seriously now, honest. “

When Sousuke could finally slip the wings off, he threw them at Rin’s head, but ended up tipping backwards on his head when he tried to get out of the inner tube. Rin only laughed harder. He stumbled until he was grabbing Sousuke by his upper arms for support, forehead digging into his chest as he tried to catch his breath. Sousuke rested a hand to the back of his head with a resigned sigh.

Rin rested his chin to the middle of Sousuke’s chest, drops of water dropping from Sousuke’s bangs to splash on the bridge of Rin’s nose. Sousuke had grown, Rin thought belatedly. He had become the stuff of daydreams, Rin’s or otherwise, and he was right here in front of Rin. He squeezed his arms.

“Okay, this time for real. Ready? I’m going to teach you how to float first,” Rin said, nodding.

-

Rin was a good teacher, Sousuke had to admit. Despite what he had said, Rin had always been really good at directing and helping people. He considered their strengths and weaknesses and adjusted his strategies for them. He was gentle but firm and supportive. He kept his hands just under Sousuke’s back, occasionally tapping him and soothingly telling him to relax.

“Trust the water, Sousuke,” Rin murmured. He realized his mistake a moment too late.

Sousuke chuckled, fixing Rin with a knowing look as he tried to relax in the water. Rin was already scowling at him before he opened his mouth.  His hand lay flat against Sousuke’s back. Sousuke teetered, looking like a giant, shit-eating sacrificial lamb.

“You sure are sounding a lot like Nanase,” Sousuke joked. “Has the water accepted you into its fold, Rin?”

“It has, for your information. The water and I are great friends. I’m leaving you for the water,” Rin said. “God, I need new friends.”

“Oh no, don’t do that, Rin. I just got you back,” Sousuke said, feigning hurt. “Who will teach me to swim now? What’ll happen if I get swept out into the ocean?”

“The water would tell me and I’d come for your ass, that’s what would happen,” Rin growled. “Now stop talking and start floating. Or do I have to bring back the floaties?”

“I’m trying, I’m trying,” Sousuke said.

When Rin let go this time, Sousuke lay spread out on the water and looking straight at him. He fidgeted a bit but remained steadily on his back, like a duck on water. Rin pinched his nose, “Well what do you know, big guy? You can float.”

Rin reached for the goggles he’d brought with him for Sousuke next to the kickboard. He lengthened it before handing it to him.

“Don’t get comfortable though. Next we’re going to be blowing bubbles underwater, then my favorite part, kicking,” Rin said. Sousuke could only groan.

-

When Rin finally let Sousuke out of the water, Sousuke was crawling up onto the concrete and flopping out on his back like a starfish. His swim trunks plastered down across his thighs and floor and stuck like a second skin. Rin crouched down next to him, holding out a can of cola. He rested his chin in his other hand and his elbow to the middle of his thigh.

“Really works you out, huh?” Rin said. He pressed the can to Sousuke’s forehead. “Not bad, though. You can now swim with five year olds.”

“Maybe I should call Nanase up and ask  _him_  for swimming lessons if you’re gonna be so shitty, Rin,” Sousuke said around a smile. He took the can from Rin’s hand.

“You’ll be begging for me to teach you again before you even get into the water. Don’t even play,” Rin replied airily.

“You always knew me best anyway,” Sousuke said. “Well, are we calling it a day or are you making me make a fool out of myself again?”

“I think I’ve collected enough videos of you for Gou to see for today,” Rin said.

“I’m glad I’ve provided necessary entertainment for you Matsuokas,” Sousuke remarked, dryly. “Help me up?”

He reached out a hand to Sousuke, only barely struggling to pull him up as Sousuke rose to his feet and playfully shoved Rin. They dressed quickly and clicked off the lights to the pool before heading out and locking up. The sun was just setting in the distance when they finally left Sano SC. Even with the sun dipping the weather still felt hot, and in their damp clothes, hungry and exhausted, they trudged home heavily.

“What do you think?” Rin asked, as they headed home side by side. “Do you like swimming?”

Sousuke shrugged, “It was fun, I admit. I can see why you and your friends were so into it. Wish I’d learned earlier, though.”

“I’d always wanted to ask you, you know. When we were kids. I wanted to annoy you enough to join with me and to learn Butterfly so I could have a rival,” Rin admitted.

Sousuke dug his elbow into Rin’s arm. Rin only pressed closer to him to trap his arm next to his body.

“So why didn’t you?” Sousuke said. “You always ran head first when you wanted something badly enough.”

“You were already really into soccer. It kind of felt like I’d be making you choose or cheat on soccer or something,” Rin mumbled.

“Cheat on soccer?” Sousuke guffawed. “Aren’t I cheating on soccer right now, though?”

“Only if you actually learn to swim, asshat,” Rin said. “You want to try again tomorrow? After all the kiddies go home that is. I wouldn’t want you to feel embarrassed or anything.”

“Your consideration for my well being is always so top notch, Matsuoka, I think you deserve a medal,” Sousuke sarcastically remarked. “But yeah, I wouldn’t mind it. You’ll take good care of me right, Captain?”

Rin turned his face away with a scoff, hands balling into fists as he shoved them into the pockets of his pants as they continued walking. He hoped Sousuke couldn’t see how much his face was burning, but Sousuke had always known him better than anyone and it might as well have been futile.

“Don’t expect any babying then, you jerk,” Rin replied.

-

Rin laid in his old childhood room, on his twin bed and shark-print blanket that his mother apparently didn’t have the heart to change, and twiddled his thumb on his chest. Right next door was Sousuke curled up in his own bed and Rin wondered if it was still that equally tiny twin bed like his own, if Sousuke could even still fit on it with how big he’d grown, if his feet hung off. He wondered if Sousuke still drooled in his sleep, or clutched whatever came too close to him when he slept, sometimes scrunching his nose at the faintest sound but otherwise remaining asleep like a rock in a hurricane.

His heart beat fast, too fast, that he couldn’t even close his eyes without it disturbing him. All he’d see was Sousuke big dumb smile and deep voice and giant arms – Rin coughed into his pillow. He curled up around the big shark plush Gou and Sousuke had saved up to buy him when he was eight, and pressed a hand against his heart in hopes of quieting it.

It used to be that way when he was little, first seeing Sousuke from across the hedging when Gou had accidentally thrown her ball across it when she three and he was five, and Sousuke had poked his head over on his tip toes to hold the ball up. He had crinkled his nose into a smile, and the funny cartoon print shirt he wore when Gou had insisted he come over to play. Rin had learned just a few years later in the second grade when some of the other kids were talking that this was what a crush was, this overwhelming urge and shyness and giddiness and sweatiness that Sousuke evoked.

Rin buried his head under the shark’’s. The feeling had only intensified with time.

-

Visiting the kiddies at Sano SC  the next day did wonderful things to Rin’s ego. They looked up at him in wonder when he entered in his black and red legskins and Shark-logo swimcap and Samezuka jacket like he had stepped off a stage.  Rin preened under their smiles and giggles. Overhead in the visitor’s area Rin had pushed Sousuke to sit at a bench, making him promise not to wander too far. They barely contained their excitement to flock him as his old instructors introduced him. Rin waved a hand at them, smiling in a way that made all the kids begin to squeal.  When the instructor stepped aside, the kids ran up to him, tugging at his suit and his hands as they asked him overlapping questions. He knelt and let them touch his hair and his goggles, answering each question with the enthusiasm they deserved. Rin ruffled the hair of a few of them.

“So,” He said, grinning, “Who wants to race me?”

Every hand rose up. Rin held a hand in each of his and took turns lifting them off the ground as they all eagerly ran towards the pool. He stepped up on the starting block and snapped his goggles, laughing when some of the kids startled. He poised up as the instructor gave the call and then dove only “slightly” late when he heard “GO!”

He spent the rest of the day buried in children and glancing up to see Sousuke’s fond smile shining down at him.

-

Rin would be lying if he didn’t say he had been slightly reluctant to enter the pool with Sousuke. Last night’s realization had started to rise up in his head and settle as he watched Sousuke wriggle himself out of his clothes and glare over his shoulder at him to promise not to bring the water wings back out. Rin slapped him on the shoulder but told him he’d make no promises. He slid down into the water after Sousuke and barked at him to get swimming.

Sousuke pulled down his goggles and pushed off from the side, parting the water with steadier movements than yesterday with a sweep of his strong arms. He didn’t breathe the way Rin had wanted to him, but there was always time to improve. When he’d gotten halfway in the pool, Rin stopped him.

“Keep your fingers closed more when you’re swimming,” Rin instructed.

He took Sousuke’s hands in his and pressed his fingers tighter together, holding them all the while he was telling him how to improve his form. Rin swept a hand over Sousuke’s back nearing his waist. He pushed down.

“Curve a bit more like this. I think it’ll help you more,” Rin said.

Rin’s eyes lingered on Sousuke’s shoulder blades, trailing off without thought. Sousuke cleared his throat, holding up the hand Rin was still holding and confirming how he was supposed to keep his hands when he swam. Rin blinked rapidly before stepping back from him and motioning for him to get on with it.

He watched Sousuke moving through the water, rugged and still in need of fine tuning but definitely swimming. When his hands touched the other side, Sousuke stood up and looked over at Rin from across his shoulder. He hiked up his goggles and smiled so wide he had to shut his eyes.

“What do you think, Rin? Do I have what it takes to be an Olympic swimmer?” Sousuke laughed.

“Well, you’re getting there,” Rin said, laughing back. “Now swim back over to me, you big dork!”

Sousuke pulled back down his goggle and turned around again. He gripped the starting block and bent his knees. He pushed off and headed straight towards Rin, the pull to him always inevitable. 

-

Rin was fit to bust when he and Sousuke were finally heading homing. They had stopped at a corner store to pick up cans of coffee before making their slow trek home. It had only been three days back together again, but Rin didn’t want to waste any moment with his friend if he could. He had said it before, but it felt as if he’d never left at all. But he wanted to know more, stay around Sousuke more, stand next to him and hear him laugh, and feel their fingers joined again. Rin couldn’t hold back anymore when he chanced a look at Sousuke.

“Hey, Sou, do you have a girlfriend? Or, uh, a significant other?” Rin blurted.

Sousuke nearly choked on his coffee, hastily wiping his mouth with his forearm as he looked over at Rin, perplexed. Rin gripped his can until the metal bent under his fingers.

“Uh, no. No girlfriend. Or anyone. I never really had time, I guess, or any interest as it was,” Sousuke replied, quietly. “What about you?”

“Me? No, no! There are a good number of cute people in Iwatobi but I’m the same, I didn’t really have time. You know, training and all,” Rin said.

Everything felt so awkward suddenly, all because of Rin’s curiosity. Sousuke took one last gulp of his coffee before crushing the can and passing it into a trash bin as they kept walking. Sousuke rubbed the back of his neck, seemingly uncertain.

“Actually,” Sousuke began, “Part of the reason is because I, uh, kinda like someone already.”

“Yeah?” Rin said, hoping he sounded eager enough despite himself. His stomach turned. “What’re they like?”

“Oh. Well. I’ve known them a long time, and we’re pretty close, actually. They really get me, you know? We haven’t been talking much lately but my feelings don’t seem to have changed,” Sousuke replied, fond and shy all at once.

Shy Sousuke was always one of Rin’s favorite parts of his friend. He’d always looked so serious and crabby on the inside, but inside Sousuke was actually the type of guy that needed to get used to people to feel sufficiently comfortable. It was probably why he’d been so drawn to befriend Haru in the beginning, considering how well Rin had come to handling brooding, quiet dark-haired boys with communication issues. Shy Sousuke was always something Rin liked to keep to himself, always cataloguing the little ways he could fluster him without being too mean and appreciate how truly soft on the inside Sousuke could be.

“That sounds great,” Rin mumbled. “You going to tell them you like them?”

“Not sure. I want to, but I’m kinda scared. I don’t want to ruin what we have, you know? They’ll be leaving soon and I kinda wonder if it’ll be worth it to push my feelings on them like that. Why ruin a good thing?”

Rin huffed; “Don’t be like that, idiot. I think you should tell them. I mean, at least they know, right? It wouldn’t be a burden or anything, I don’t think. If – if it were me, I’d want someone to tell me. I’d hate to find out years later of what could have been rather than know. Whatever is meant to be will be, you know? We’d work it out. You can only go forward, can’t you?”

Sousuke laughed softly, pushing into Rin’s side for a moment and lingering as he shook his head. “Once a romantic, always a romantic, huh? Well, thanks for the advice. I really appreciate it.”

“No problem. You can always come to me for stuff like this. Or anything.”

When they’d reached the pathway that passed through the little park to their street, situated at the heart of their neighborhood, Sousuke’s hand snaked up to grab Rin’s wrist. He stopped him with a faint calling of his name and then pulled him to stand shadowed by the slides. Sousuke touched his shoulders and moved him to face him. Sousuke let his hands drop. He inhaled sharply.

“I like you, Rin,” Sousuke said, surprised that his voice hadn’t wavered. “I like you a lot, since we were kids, too. Probably from the time Gou hit me in the head with her ball. I like you and I hope we can keep moving forward together.”

Rin made a strange gurgle in the back of his throat, eyes flying up to Sousuke’s as he let his jaw drop. Sousuke’s whole face was lighting up even in the encroaching dark of evening. Sousuke rubbed a hand over his nose. Rin’s eyes flickered down to his hand and back up; that was always a habit of Sousuke’s when he was getting flustered.

“Really, Sousuke?” Rin said, trying to go for deadpan, but failing utterly. Sousuke’s answering smile was all the indication he needed. “You think you’re really clever don’t you? You ‘casually’ ask for advice then go for it? Jeez, don’t you have a filter?”

“Not with you,” Sousuke admitted. “Well?”

“Well what?” Rin asked, cocking a brow. “Oh. Right.”

Rin pretended to think it over a moment, watching as Sousuke rolled his eyes and told Rin to hurry up already.

“I would be lying if I didn’t say I’ve liked you just as long as you’ve liked me. Oh god that means we’re both idiots, you realize that?” Rin said.

“Rin,” Sousuke reminded, fixing him with an impatient look.

“Okay, okay. What I mean to say is, I also really like you. We’ve lost a lot of time, but we still have a lot more to make up for with, right? Now come down here. I demand a kiss,” Rin said.

When Rin saw Sousuke’s face coming close, he quickly screwed his eyes shut and held his breath in anticipation. When what felt like forever went by and nothing happened, Rin cracked open an eye. Sousuke was holding back his laughter, hiding behind his hand like a school girl as Rin dug a knee into his thigh.

“Sousuke!” Rin complained.

Sousuke bent down quickly and sealed their mouths together. He smiled at Rin’s gasp and Rin took Sousuke’s hands in his as he tilted his head for more.

When Rin finally returned home, it was much later than anticipated, with a goofy smile on his face and a suspicious look from Gou. Rin hugged his shark that night with a quiet squeal. He typed out a quick message.

Rin:  ** _< <Be ready for our morning run, you big dork>>_**

Sousuke:  ** _< <We’ve been dating like a few hours and you’re already making me regret this>>_**

Rin:  ** _< <Shut up you like it>>_**

Sousuke:  ** _< <I like _you _, you romantic swimming maniac >>_**

Rin:  ** _< <I know you do. I like you too>>_**

Rin couldn’t stop smiling. He also made the picture of Sousuke in the swim floaties the background image on his phone. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please suggest better titles for me omg because I am so bad at this. Happy SouRins because there should always be happy SouRins.
> 
> Anyway, you can find the original posting here for --------->http://cheshire-ree.tumblr.com/post/122063534618/i-dont-know-how-to-swim-okay-i-never-learned
> 
>  
> 
> As always please feel free to message me! Headcanons, critiques, comments, or to request a fic be put up here, whichever at cheshire-ree.tumblr.com orr here!
> 
>  
> 
> Also a big thanks to tumblruser HailSousuke who really helped me to finish up this fic! I was stuck halfway through and couldn't get it done but she worked miracles and here it is!


End file.
